


Closer

by Lxie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Lance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega!Keith, Pining, bottom!Keith, servicetop!Lance, top!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxie/pseuds/Lxie
Summary: wrote this before the tumblr purge just to rebel so I might as well post it here right?





	Closer

Keith rubbed the worry stone between his fingers. Because, apparently, constantly picking at his fingers were “bad for his skin” according to Lance.

He huffed out a little breath, quickly pressing the call button before he could chicken out, heart picking up a bit as it rang.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Lance.”

“Keith!” He could practically hear the smile in Lance’s voice. Keith sighed, relaxing at the sound of the alpha’s voice. “You still on for study group this Saturday?”

Ah, there goes his heart again. “Um, about that…”

There was a little noise on the other side of the phone, almost imperceptible with the connection but Keith could hear it like Lance was right in front of him. “It’s fine,” Lance continued, voice distinctly less chipper than before but it swung up again. “If you want we could study together later, say Sunday?”

“I was actually hoping that you could come over like Friday and stay until like…Sunday? Because my heat is… coming, uh—arriving! Uh, then.” Keith sputtered, face hot.

“Oh, _Oh!_ Uh—yeah! That’s great, uh, fine. Happy to help, you know me always there for a friend,” silence, a cough, “So, like, same rules as last time right?”

“Yeah.” Keith winced, that sounded too…business-like. “If you want we could study after?” And immediately thumped his head against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut. Because studying for poli-sci is the _best_ for a romantic mood.

There was a breathy laugh on the other side. “Yeah, sounds great. See you Friday?”

“See you Friday.”

Ending the call he ground his forehead against the wall, groaning at how utterly _stupid_ he is. Lance is coming over for his heat and he said they could _study_ after? God Jesus.

Wait.

Lance is coming over for his heat…

Friday is tomorrow…

He sprinted to his room to fix his nest.

-

Keith gasped as Lance hit something inside of him, whimpering as Lance focused on that particular spot and making him gasp over and over again until he was practically sobbing.

His body burned, the heat settling low in his stomach where he couldn’t reach by himself.  But the thick alpha cock thrusting into his heat could reach it just fine.

He squirmed, wiggling his ass and making Lance groan behind him. A warm body draped over his, covering him with an electric scent and making the throaty grunts Lance was making surround sound. The weight pressed him into the mess of sheets and blankets, making his arms collapse under him.

He tried to resist the mewl crawling up his throat but Lance felt too good on top of him, compact muscles trapping him, big hands gripping his hips hard enough to bruise and controlling his movement, and thick cock pounding into his hole, the wet smacks loud in the quietness of the room.

He reached out into his nest for something to muffle himself with and found something soft and smelled like the air right before a thunderstorm.

He buried his face in Lance’s shirt and bit down as another thrust had him whimpering.

“Come on, Keith, let me hear you,” Lance cooed, his breath brushing the shell of his ear. As always his scent was warm and comforting. Encouraging him to be relaxed and pliant. Obviously, it would be easier on him to give in. Just let his alpha fuck him through his fevers and mewl and whine as much as he wanted, taking every wave with foggy bliss.

Something in him held back. Always holding him back from letting go too soon. Something in him to latch onto these moments and never let go. Not just yet.

Instinct his mind told him. To keep diligent, even as he moaned and came for the umpteenth time. But that didn’t feel quite right.

Long, piano fingers grasped him around the jaw, forcing his mouth open and dropping the drool-soaked shirt, tongue lolling out. Hips stilled, Lance still deep inside of him.

He panted, trying not to make a sound even as he clenched down on the cock, silently asking for him to move.

A big hand coasted up and down his body, exploring and mapping every inch of skin. It stroked over the soft skin of his inner thigh, gripping the flesh there before hitching it up so his knee was nearly to his ear and he was splayed open for his pleasure.

“Fuck,” he croaked out, Lance shifting inside of him just enough to press against his prostate. His hands clenched the sheets, body wiggling against the pressure, trying to escape the pleasure. He didn’t want to come again, not just yet. If he did then his mind will fog over and he’ll just come over and over until he’s just a mess in the sheets. If he comes too soon he’ll have less time with Lance.

The pressure let up and it was a blessing and a curse. His body throbbed on the edge of orgasm, any longer and he certainly would have come sooner or later.

He was flipped over to gaze at a smug and smirking alpha. Blinking to clear his vision he focused on those blue eyes roving over his face.

“Too intense?”

He looped his hands around Lance’s neck, fingers brushing against his scent gland. “Just a bit. I don’t wanna come too soon.” He stroked over the swollen gland, watching how he shuddered and pupils grow.

Keith’s hands dropped to his sides when Lance reached down and hitched Keith’s leg over his shoulder, his calf practically glowing compared to the richness of Lance’s dark skin. Leaning down Lance rubbed nose against his. Keith tilted his chin up just a bit, licking his lips as Lance nosed his way to the crook of his neck, inhaling deep.

“Too sensitive after the last one?” His hand crept down to rub over his worn out entrance, massaging the tired muscles.

Keith gasped, back arching the slightest bit when three fingers teased his rim. “Something like that,” his answered, breathless.

His spine tensed as those fingers dipped in, giving him the most delicious stretch, pulling on the muscle so he gaped open and cool air brushed over him. Lance started kissing his neck, dangerously close to his scent gland, making his heart speed up with anticipation and crane his neck for better access.

Those fingers slipped in more, gently stroking over his walls and gently leading him into a soft orgasm where he gasped and twisted all the same but he kept his focus.

A kiss was placed on the corner of his lips. “If you need anything you just need to ask.”

Keith arched his back, grinding his cock up against Lance’s stomach. “I know,” he said, knowing what he wanted was probably too much to ask. For now, he’ll settle for, “fuck me again. On my back.”

Lance’s lips hovered over his for a minute, tempting him, before Lance rubbed his cheek against his and pushed back in.

A little satisfied sound he couldn’t hide escaped him. He felt Lance smile against his cheek before he sped up the tempo of his hips. His arm wrapped around his lower back, supporting him, while his other hand gripped the muscle of his thigh, thumb stroking over the sensitive inside.

The smell of sex and lightning made his head dizzy as the delicious friction working him higher and higher. The arm under him left to bring his other leg up to join the one on his shoulder, pushing his ankles to his ears.

Holding both of his legs on one side left his other free to touch to his heart’s content. It roamed over him while his pace inside him slowed to drive Keith crazy. His hole clenching around the thickness inside him, clinging, to keep him inside on every retreat. That hand pulling and tugging at his pink nipples and hair, pulling him apart bit by bit. He clenched hard, crying out when that hand cracked down on the side of his ass.

Lance ground his dick inside of him, slowing stretching out his insides. He could feel the beginnings of a knot grinding against his clenching entrance, making him bite his lip and fist the sheets. “That good, baby? Is that what you want?”

His vision was becoming unfocused, head becoming foggy once again but this time he was ready. He had enough time with Lance before he fell apart into a sloppy omega mess where everything was a blur of orgasms, whining, and slick. He was ready but he still _wanted_.

Wanted more. Wanted to be closer. Wanted Lance.

Keith tossed his head back and forth, hair tangling under him. Lance sped up, opening him up more and taking his moans for all it was worth. “What is it, baby? Is this what you want? Tell me.”

God, how could he be so fucking _sincere_ as he was fucking his brain right out of his head? “Closer,” he mumbled, the fogginess quieting the voice telling him being his vulnerable was _dangerous_.

Lance slowed and worked himself deep inside of him, staying still to focus completely on what he was saying. “What was that?”

“Closer,” Keith repeated, voice stronger. “I want you closer. I want your knot.”

Lance inhaled sharply, dropping his legs on either side of his hips, leaning over him to stare into his eyes. Blue eyes took over his whole world, along with the thick alpha still inside of him. “Are you sure, babe?”

Keith groaned, wrapping his arms and legs around him, head buried into a broad shoulder. “Yes, _please_ , I want you to be closer.”

Lance lost some of his shock, lips twitching into a smirk as he rested more of his weight on top of him, pushing himself in deeper. Keith was dangerously close to mewling. A hand came down to press against his stomach, shrinking the space inside of him while pushing his cock as deep as possible without pushing his knot in.

Keith couldn’t help it, he cried out, gasping as his mind was slowly abandoning him to the pleasure. Clenching rhythmically to somehow stave off the inevitable.

“Is this close enough for you?” Lance whispered, darkly in his ear.

He had to exact some sort of revenge. He reeled Lance in, lips brushing against his scent gland before whispering, “no.”

He scraped his teeth against the gland, relishing in how Lance’s hips jerked, and how he shouted, “FUCK!”

Keith gasped, eyes unseeing, as Lance’s cock throbbed inside of him, knot pushed in halfway at the biggest part of him, stretching him so wide he was seeing into another dimension.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Lace chanted. “Keith, are you okay?”

Keith trilled in the back of his throat, arching so that knot could slip further inside of him, sending little electric currents right to his brainstem.

“Closer.”

Lance dropped his head to the crook of his neck, breath fanning over his own gland. “Fuck,” he whispered before scraping his teeth over the tempting swollen gland in front of him while pushing in the rest of his knot.

Electricity zipped up and down his spine, the fogginess finally taking over his mind as he came. His cock spurting white over their stomachs as he came in a wet mess on Lance’s knot. Lance coming inside of him with a shout as his knot kept his come inside of him, only adding to the delicious pressure dragging his orgasm on and on.

The last contented, cohesive, thought he had before his heat took over him was, _closer._


End file.
